GR
=Gra(a)l= * sub n pr =Graccho= * sub n pr * Graccho ???? * en: npr Hist. Gracchus =gracile= * adj * gracile ???? * pt: adj grácil * en: adj slender, slim * #9674; gracilitate =gracilicaule= * adj =graciliflor= * adj =gracilifolie= * adj =gracilitate= * sub * gracilitate ???? * pt: n gracilidade * en: n slenderness, slimness * grad- -gred-/-gress ???? * en: v in derivatives and compounds * #9674; gradiente; aggreder; congred-; digreder; egred-; ingred-; progreder; regreder; transgreder; retrograd-; plantigrade etc.; tardigrade etc.; saltigrade etc. * -grad R ???? * en: n in compounds -grad ( * town, city) * #9674; Leningrad etc. =gradation= * sub * gradation ???? * pt: n gradação (aumentar ou diminuir de grado) * en: n 1. gradation ( * gradual change); 2. Rhet. climax =gradational= * adj =gradiente= * sub * gradiente ???? * pt: n Fisiol., etc. gradiente * en: n Physiol., etc. gradient =grado (I)= * sub =grado (II)= * sub * grado¹ ???? * pt: n grau, grado, nível;grado de comparation Gram. grau de comparação * en: n I. step, stair, rung; II. degree (1. stage, level, grade, etc.; 2. unit of measure for angles, temperature, etc.); III. Acad. etc. degree, rank;a un alte grado to a high degree;grado de comparation Gram. degree of comparison * #9674; gradual-gradualitate; graduar-graduation, graduator, graduate-graduato; gradation; degradar; centigrade etc. * grado² ???? * pt: n vontade, prazer * en: n will, pleasure;de bon grado willingly, with pleasure;de mal grado unwillingly, in spite of oneself;a grado at will * #9674; agradar-agradamento, agradabile, disagradar-disagradabile; malgrado etc. * gradu- ???? * en: see grado¹ =graduabile= * adj =gradual= * adj =gradual= * sub * gradual ???? * pt: adj gradual * en: adj gradual =gradualismo= * sub =gradualitate= * sub * gradualitate ???? * pt: n gradualidade * en: n gradualness * gradualmente ???? * pt: adv gradualmente =graduar= * v * graduar ???? * pt: v graduar * en: v to graduate (1. to mark with degrees for measuring; 2. to grade, arrange in gradations; 3. to confer an academic or professional degree upon) =graduate= * adj * graduate ???? * pt: adj graduado/a * en: 1. pp of graduar ; 2. adj graduate =graduation= * sub * graduation ???? * pt: n graduação (1. marcação de uma escala num instrumento; 2. divisão em graus (grau, minuto, segundo); 3. acção de conferir ou receber um grau académico ou profissional) * en: n graduation (1. gradation, arrangement in degrees or gradations; 2. division into degrees; * 3. action of conferring or receiving an academic or professional degree) =graduato= * sub * graduato ???? * pt: n graduado (1. aquele que recebeu um grau académico ou profissional; 2. dividido em graus) * en: n graduate (1. one who has received an academic or professional degree; 2. graduated measuring cup, tube, etc.) =graduator= * sub * graduator ???? * pt: n graduador * en: n graduator, grader =graffar= * v * graffar ???? * pt: v enxertar * en: v Hort. to graft =graffator= * sub * graffator ???? * pt: n Hort. enxertador * en: n Hort. grafter =graffiti= * sub pl =graffo= * sub * graffo ???? * pt: n Hort. enxerto * en: n Hort. graft ( * shoot used in grafting) * #9674; graffar-graffator * gral ???? * pt: n graal * en: n Grail;Sancte Gral Holy Grail =gralla= * sub =grallar= * v =grallator= * sub =gramin(ac)eas= * sub pl =graminacee= * adj * graminacee ???? * pt: adj gramináceo/a =graminee= * adj =graminicola= * sub =graminicole= * adj =graminifolie= * adj =graminiforme= * adj =graminivore= * adj =graminivoro= * sub =graminologia= * sub =graminologic= * adj =graminologo= * sub * gramma ???? * pt: n 1. grama (unidade de medida); 2. grama, erva, relva (graminacea) * en: n gram * #9674; centigramma etc.; kilogramma etc. * -gramma -ma/-mat- ???? * en: n in derivatives and compounds -gram * #9674; grammatic; grammatico; grammatica-grammatical; cablogramma etc; ideogramma etc.; roentgenogramma etc.; barogramma etc.; cryptogramma etc.; parallelogramma etc.; monogramma etc.; telegramma etc. =gramma,gr.= * sub =gramma-atomo= * sub =gramma-equivalente= * sub =gramma-molecula= * sub =grammatic= * adj * grammatic ???? * pt: adj gramático/a * en: adj grammatical =grammatica= * sub * grammatica ???? * pt: n gramática * en: n grammar =grammatical= * adj * grammatical ???? * pt: adj gramatical * en: adj grammatical =grammaticalitate= * sub =grammatico= * sub * grammatico ???? * pt: n gramático * en: n grammarian =grammatologia= * sub =grammatologic= * adj =grammophono= * sub * grammophono (-ó-) ???? * pt: n gramofone * en: n gramophone * gran- ???? * pt: prefixo para exprimir relação compare: granamita etc.; granfilio etc.; grannepta etc.; granpatre etc. * en: prefixo with nouns of kinship grand-, great-, (as in “grandfather”, “great-aunt”) * #9674; granamita etc.; granfilio etc.; grannepta etc.; granpatre etc. =grana= * sub * grana ???? * pt: n semente (de plantas) * en: n seed (of plants) * #9674; granar; filigrana etc. =Granada= * sub n pr =granadin= * adj =granadmiral= * sub =granalia= * sub =granamita= * sub * granamita (-ná-) ???? * pt: n tia de um dos pais * en: n great-aunt =granar= * v * granar ???? * en: v to seed, grow to seed =granario= * sub * granario ???? * pt: n celeiro * en: n granary; also: barn =granata= * sub * granata ???? * pt: n 1. romã (fruto da romãzeira); 2. Mil. granada * en: n 1. pomegranate ( * fruit of the pomegranate); 2. Mil. grenade, shell * #9674; granatero =granatero= * sub * granatero ???? * pt: n Mil. granadeiro * en: n Mil. grenadier =granatiero= * sub * granatiero ???? * pt: n romãzeira =granatifere= * adj * granatifere ???? * en: adj garnetiferous =granato= * sub * granato ???? * pt: n Mineral. granate * en: n Mineral. garnet * #9674; granatifere =grancancellero= * sub =grancruce= * sub =grandangular= * adj =grandangular= * sub =grandangulo= * sub =grande= * adj =grande= * sub =Grande Britannia= * sub n pr * Grande Britannia ???? * pt: npr Grã-Bretanha * en: npr Great Britain * grande¹ ???? * pt: adj grande * en: adj great (1. big, large, etc.; 2. as in “great man”, “great lord”, etc.);in grande on a large scale * #9674; grandor; grandiose; aggrandir; grandiloquente etc; grandisone etc. * grande² ???? * pt: n grande * en: n grandee =grandemente= * adv * grandi- ???? * en: see grande =grandidentate= * adj =grandiflor= * adj =grandifolie= * adj =grandiligulate= * adj =grandiloquente= * adj * grandiloquente ???? * pt: adj grandiloquente * en: adj grandiloquent * #9674; grandiloquentia =grandiloquentia= * sub * grandiloquentia ???? * pt: n grandiloquência * en: n grandiloquence =grandinar= * v * grandinar ???? * pt: v granizar * en: v Meterol. to hail =grandine= * sub * grandine ???? * pt: n Meteorol. granizo * en: n Meteorol. hail * #9674; grandinar =grandiose= * adj * grandiose ???? * pt: adj grandioso/a * en: adj grand, imposing; grandiose * #9674; grandiositate =grandiositate= * sub * grandiositate ???? * pt: n grandiosidade * en: n grandeur =grandipetale= * adj =grandisepale= * adj =grandisone= * adj * grandisone ???? * pt: adj altissonante * en: adj grandisonous, * grandisonant =grandor= * sub * grandor ???? * en: n greatness (1. size; 2. grandeur) * grandor, grandessa ???? * pt: n grandeza =granduc (pl :granduches)= * sub =granducal= * adj =granducato= * sub =granduchessa= * sub =granfilia= * sub * granfilia ???? * pt: n neta;granfilia secunde bisneta;granfilia tertie trisneta * en: n granddaughter;granfilia secunde great-granddaughter;granfilia tertie great-great-granddaughter =granfilio= * sub * granfilio ???? * pt: n neto;granfilio secunde bisneto;granfilio tertie trisneto * en: n grandson;granfilio secunde great-grandson;granfilio tertie great-great-grandson =granifere= * adj =graniforme= * adj * graniforme ???? * pt: adj graniforme * en: adj graniform =granitic= * adj * granitic ???? * pt: adj granítico/a * en: adj granitic =granito= * sub * granito ???? * pt: n granito * en: n granite * #9674; granitic; granitoide =granitoide= * adj * granitoide ???? * en: adj granitoid, granitoidal =granivore= * adj * granivore ???? * pt: adj granívoro/a * en: adj granivorous * #9674; granivoro =granivoro= * sub * granivoro (-í-) ???? * pt: n granívoro * en: n granivore =granmaestro= * sub =granmamma= * sub =granmatre= * sub * granmatre ???? * pt: n avó;granmatre secunde bisavó;granmatre tertie trisavó * en: n grandmother;granmatre secunde great-grandmother;granmatre tertie great-great-grandmother =Granmogol= * sub * grannepote ???? * pt: n 1. bisneto; 2. sobrinho de um dos pais =grannepta= * sub * grannepta ???? * pt: n 1. bisneta; 2. sobrinha de um dos pais * en: n great-niece =grannepto= * sub * grannepto ???? * pt: n 1. bisneto; 2. sobrinho de um dos pais * en: n great-nephew =grano= * sub * grano ???? * pt: n I. grão, milho (1. semente de cereal; 2. grão de areia) * en: n I. grain, corn (1. seed of cereal grasses; 2. as in “grain market”, “corn exchange”, etc.); II. grain (1. as in “a grain of sand”; 2. Meas.); III. kernel, pit, etc. ( * grainlike seed of any plant) * #9674; granario; granato; granata; granito; granulo; granose; disgranar; graniforme etc; granivore etc; granagranoncle ???? * pt: n tio de um dos pais * en: n great-uncle =granoncle= * sub =granose= * adj * granose ???? * pt: adj granular * en: adj grainy, granular =granotypia= * sub =granparentes= * sub pl =granpatre= * sub * granpatre ???? * pt: n avô;granpatre secunde bisavô;granpatre tertie trisavô * en: n grandfather;granpatre secunde great-grandfather;granpatre tertie great-great-grandfather =granrabbinato= * sub =granrabbino= * sub =granular= * adj =granular= * v * granular¹ ???? * pt: adj granular * en: adj granular * granular² ???? * pt: v granular * en: v to granulate (as in “to granulate sugar”) =granularitate= * sub =granulate= * adj =granulation= * sub * granulation ???? * pt: n granulação * en: n granulation =granulator= * sub * granulator ???? * en: n granulater, granulator =granulifere= * adj * granulifere ???? * pt: adj granulífero/a * en: adj granuliferous =granuliforme= * adj * granuliforme ???? * pt: adj granuliforme * en: adj granular, granuliform =granulite= * sub * granulite ???? * pt: n Mineral. granulite * en: n Mineral. granulite =granulo= * sub * granulo ???? * pt: n granulo * en: n granule * #9674; granulite; granular¹; granulifere; granulose; granular²-granulation, granulator; granuliforme etc =granulocyto= * sub =granuloma= * sub =granulometria= * sub =granulometric= * adj =granulose= * adj * granulose ???? * pt: adj granuloso/a * en: adj granular, granulose =granulositate= * sub * granulositate ???? * pt: n granulosidade =granvisir= * sub =grape-fruit= * sub * graph- ???? * en: in derivatives * #9674; -grapho; graphia; graphite; graphic; graphico; graphica =graphema= * sub =graphematica= * sub =graphemic= * adj =graphia= * sub * graphia (-ía) ???? * pt: n grafia * en: n (system of) writing, script * #9674; paragraphia; ideographia etc; physiographia etc; orthographia etc. =graphic= * adj * graphic ???? * pt: adj gráfico/a * en: adj graphic (1. pertaining to writing, drawing, etc.; 2. pertaining to graphs) =graphica= * sub * graphica ???? * pt: n gráfica * en: n graphic arts =graphico= * sub * graphico ???? * pt: n gráfico * en: n graph =graphitate= * adj =graphite= * sub * graphite ???? * pt: n grafito, grafite * en: n graphite * #9674; graphitic =graphitic= * adj * graphitic ???? * pt: adj grafítico/a * en: adj graphitic =graphitose= * adj =grapho= * sub * -grapho ???? * en: n in compounds I. -graph (1. as in “epigraph”; 2. as in “seismograph”); II. * -grapher (as in “geographer”) * #9674; autographo; paragrapho; graphologo etc; bibliographo etc; biographo etc; mimeographo etc; phonographo etc; photographo etc.; seismographo etc; typographo etc.; calligrapho etc; cryptographo etc.; stenographo etc.; hectographo etc; monographo etc; microseismographo etc. =graphologia= * sub * graphologia (-ía) ???? * pt: n grafologia * en: n graphology ( * study of handwriting) =graphologic= * adj * graphologic ???? * pt: adj grafológico/a * en: adj graphological =graphologista= * sub =graphologo= * sub * graphologo (-phó-) ???? * pt: n grafólogo * en: n graphologist * #9674; graphologia; graphologic =graphomane= * adj =graphomania= * sub =graphomano= * sub =graphometro= * sub =graphoscopio= * sub =graphostatica= * sub =graphotherapia= * sub =grappa= * sub =grappin= * sub =grasse= * adj * grasse ???? * pt: adj gordo/a * en: adj 1. fat ( * consisting of fat); 2. fatty ( * containing fat) * #9674; grassia-disgrassiar, ingrassiar; ingrassar =grassia= * sub * grassia ???? * pt: n gordura * en: n grease, fat =grate= * adj * grate ???? * pt: adj grato/a * en: adj grateful, thankful * #9674; gratia; gratitude; gratificar-gratification; ingrate-ingratitude =gratia= * sub * gratia ???? * pt: n graça;gratias! obrigado! * en: n grace (1. gracefulness; 2. graciousness; 3. mercy, clemency); also: Theol.;gratias a thanks to, due or owing to;colpo de gratia coup de grâce, finishing stroke;render gratias a to give thanks to;anno del gratia year of grace;con bon (mal) gratia with a good (bad) grace;cader del gratia de to fall out of grace with;facer gratia a un persona de to spare someone something;Gratia Grace;gratias! (I) thank you! thanks! * #9674; gratiose-gratiositate, ingratiose, malgratiose etc.; gratiar-gratiabile; disgratia; ingratiar; regratiar =gratiabile= * adj * gratiabile ???? * pt: adj perdoável * en: adj pardonable =gratiar= * v * gratiar ???? * pt: v 1. agraciar; * 2. perdoar * en: v 1. to pardon (a criminal); 2. to grace =gratificar= * v * gratificar ???? * pt: v gratificar * en: v 1. to give a gratuity to; 2. to gratify =gratification= * sub * gratification ???? * pt: n gratificação * en: n 1. gratuity; * 2. gratification =gratin= * sub * gratin F ???? * pt: n gratin F * en: n Cooking gratin;al gratin au gratin =gratinar= * v =gratiola= * sub =gratiose= * adj * gratiose ???? * pt: adj gracioso/a * en: adj 1. graceful; * 2. gracious =gratiositate= * sub * gratiositate ???? * pt: n graciosidade * en: n graciousness =gratis= * adv * gratis (grá-) L ???? * pt: n grátis L * en: adv gratis, free (of charge) =gratitude= * sub * gratitude ???? * pt: n gratidão * en: n gratitude =grattacelo= * sub * grattacelo ???? * pt: n arranha-céu * en: n skyscraper =grattamento= * sub * grattamento ???? * pt: n coçadura, arranhadura, arranhadela, raspagem, raspadela * en: n scratching, scraping =grattar= * v * grattar ???? * pt: v 1. coçar; 2. arranhar; 3. raspar * en: v to scratch, scrape * #9674; grattamento; grattator; grattacelo etc. =grattator= * sub * grattator ???? * pt: n raspador, arranhador * en: n scratcher, scraper ( * one who scratches, scrapes) =gratuite= * adj * gratuite (-ú-) ???? * pt: adj gratuito/a, grátis * en: adj gratuitous (1. gratis, free; 2. uncalled for, unwarranted) =gratular= * v * gratular ???? * pt: v congratular * en: v to express joy at (someone’s good fortune), congratulate * #9674; gratulation; gratulatori; congratular =gratulation= * sub * gratulation ???? * pt: n congratulação * en: n good wishes, congratulation =gratulatori= * adj * gratulatori ???? * pt: adj gratulatório/a, congratulatório/a * en: adj congratulatory;littera gratulatori letter of congratulation or good wishes =gravabile= * adj =gravamine= * sub * gravamine ???? * pt: n gravame * en: n grievance, gravamen =gravar (I)= * v =gravar (II)= * v * gravar¹ ???? * pt: v gravar, imprimir, memorizar, esculpir * en: v to engrave * #9674; gravator * gravar² ???? * pt: v vexar, onerar, agravar * en: v to burden, encumber =gravator= * sub * gravator ???? * pt: n gravador (aquele ou aquilo que grava; 1. artista que faz gravuras; 2. aparelho que regista e reproduz sons, imagens, etc.) * en: n engraver =grave= * adj * grave ???? * pt: adj grave (1. solene, importante; 2. profundo, pesado);accento grave Gram. acento grave * en: adj I. heavy; II. grave (1. solemn, important; 2. low-pitched, deep);accento grave Gram. grave accent * #9674; gravitate; gravide; gravar-gravamine, aggravar =gravella= * sub =gravellose= * adj =gravide= * adj * gravide ???? * pt: adj gravida * en: adj pregnant ( * with child, gravid) * #9674; graviditate =gravidic= * adj =graviditate= * sub * graviditate ???? * pt: n gravidez * en: n pregnancy, gravidity =gravimetria= * sub =gravimetric= * adj =gravimetro= * sub * gravit- ???? * en: see gravitate =gravitar= * v * gravitar ???? * pt: v gravitar * en: v Phys. to gravitate =gravitate= * sub * gravitate ???? * pt: n gravidade (1. Fis. atracção gravitacional; 2. sério, importante) * en: n gravity (1. Phys.; 2. seriousness, importance; 3. lowness of pitch);gravitate specific specific gravity;centro de gravitate center of gravity * #9674; gravitar-gravitation =gravitation= * sub * gravitation ???? * pt: n Fis. gravitação * en: n Phys. gravitation =gravitational= * adj =graviton= * sub =gravure= * sub * gravure F ???? * pt: n gravure F (gravura) * en: n engraving, gravure (1. art of engraving; 2. print made from an engraved plate) * #9674; photogravure etc.; rotogravure etc. =grazioso (( * -gre◊ * en: see grad- =grec= * adj * grec ???? * pt: adj Grego/a * en: adj Greek, Grecian;i grec (the letter) y =greca= * sub * greca ???? * pt: n Arte grega * en: n Art Greek fret, key pattern, meander =Grecia= * sub n pr * Grecia ???? * pt: n Grécia * en: n Greece =grecisar= * v * grecisar ???? * pt: v grecizar, helenizar * en: v to Grecize, Hellenize =grecisation= * sub =grecismo= * sub * grecismo ???? * pt: n grecismo, greguismo * en: n Grecism, Hellenism (1. Grecian quality; 2. Greek idiom) =grecista= * sub =greco= * sub * greco ???? * pt: n * grego (1. língua grega; 2. habitante da Grécia) * en: n Greck (1. Greek language; 2. inhabitant of Greece) * #9674; Grecia; grec-grecismo, grecisar, grecoroman etc., greco, greca =grecolatin= * adj * greco-latin ???? * pt: adj greco-latino/a =grecomania= * sub =grecomaniaco= * sub =grecomano= * sub =greco-orthodoxe= * adj =greco-orthodoxo= * sub =grecophone= * adj =grecophono= * sub =grecoroman= * adj * grecoroman ???? * pt: adj greco-romano/a * en: adj Greco-Roman, Graeco-Roman * -gred- ???? * en: see grad- =gregar= * v * gregar ???? * pt: v agregar * en: v to (collect into a) flock or herd =gregari= * adj * gregari ???? * pt: adj 1. gregário/a * en: adj 1. gregarious ( * tending to flock or herd together); 2. belonging to the common herd =gregarismo= * sub =grege= * sub * grege ???? * pt: n grei, rebanho, paroquianos * en: n flock, herd, drove, etc.; also: troop, band, crowd, etc. * #9674; gregari; gregar; aggregar; congregar; disgregar; segregar; egregie =gregorian= * adj =gremial= * sub * gremial ???? * pt: n Ecles. gremial * en: n Eccl. gremial =gremio= * sub * gremio ???? * pt: n grémio * en: n lap; also: bosom * #9674; gremial =grenadier= * sub * grenadier F ???? * pt: n grenadier F * en: n Mil. grenadier =grenadina= * sub * grenadina ???? * pt: n (bebida feita com sumo de romã) * en: n grenadine ( * sirup of pomegranates) =gres= * sub =gresose= * adj =grevillea= * sub =griffon= * sub =grillia= * sub * grillia ???? * pt: n 1. grelha; 2. grade * en: n I. grate (1. grating; 2. frame of iron bars holding a fire); II. grill, gridiron; III. Elec. grid * #9674; grilliar-grilliada, grilliage =grilliada= * sub * grilliada ???? * pt: n grelhada * en: n 1. (action of) grilling; 2. grilled food =grilliage= * sub * grilliage (-aje) ???? * pt: n gradeamento * en: n grating, lattice work; also: wire netting, etc. =grillia-pan= * sub =grilliar= * v * grilliar ???? * pt: v 1. grelhar; * 2. gradear * en: v to grill =grilliate= * adj =grillo= * sub * grillo ???? * pt: n Zool. grilo * en: n Entom. cricket =grill-room= * sub =grimassar= * v * grimassar ???? * en: v to grimace, make (wry) faces =grimasse= * sub * grimasse F ???? * pt: n grimasse F * en: n grimace, (wry) face * #9674; grimassar =grippal= * adj =grippe= * sub * grippe F ???? * pt: n grippe F * en: n Pathol. grippe =gris= * adj =gris= * sub * gris ???? * pt: sub/adj cinzento/a * en: adj/n gray, grey * #9674; grisalia =grisalia= * sub * grisalia ???? * pt: n grisalho * en: n grisaille =grisastre= * adj =grisette= * sub * grisette F ???? * pt: n grisette F * en: n grisette ( * French girl of the working class) =grisu= * sub =grisumetro= * sub =grizzly= * sub * grizzly A ???? * pt: n grizzly A * en: n grizzly (bear) * groenland- ???? * en: see Groenlandia =groenlandese= * adj =groenlandese= * sub * groenlandese¹ ???? * pt: adj groenlandês, gronelandês * en: adj Greenland, Greenlandic * groenlandese² ???? * pt: n groenlandês, gronelandês * en: n Greenlander =Groenlandia= * sub n pr * Groenlandia ???? * pt: npr Groenlândia, Gronelândia * en: npr Greenland * #9674; groenlandese =grog= * sub * grog A ???? * pt: n grog A * en: n grog =groggy= * adj =groom= * sub * groom A ???? * pt: n * groom A * en: n groom ( * manservant; specif.: stableman, stableboy) =grossa= * sub * grossa ???? * pt: n grosa (doze dúzias) * en: n gross ( * unit consisting of twelve dozen) =grosse= * adj * grosse ???? * pt: adj grosso/a * en: adj big, bulky, etc.;mar grosse heavy sea * #9674; grossier; grosseria; grosso; grossa =grosseria= * sub * grosseria (-ía) ???? * pt: n grosseria * en: n coarseness, rudeness =grossier= * adj * grossier ???? * pt: adj grosseiro/a * en: adj coarse (1. not fine; 2. rude, not refined) =grossista= * sub =grosso= * sub * grosso ???? * pt: n maciço (a parte maior de um trabalho) * en: n bulk ( * main mass);le grosso del armea the main body of the army;in grosso at wholesale =grossula= * sub * grossula ???? * pt: n groselha * en: n gooseberry * #9674; grossular =grossular= * adj * grossular ???? * en: adj gooseberry, grossular * grossularia ???? * pt: n grossularia, groselheira * grossuliero ???? * pt: n groselheira * * grotta ???? * pt: n gruta * en: n grotto * #9674; grottesc =grotta= * sub =grottesc= * adj * grottesc ???? * pt: adj grotesco/a, ridículo/a * en: adj grotesque * #9674; grottescogrottesco ???? * pt: n grotesco * en: n grotesque;grottescos Art grotesques =grottesco= * sub =grottologia= * sub =grottologic= * adj =grue= * sub * grue ???? * pt: n grou (1. Zool. ave pernalta; 2. Mec. guindaste) * en: n crane (1. Zool.; 2. Mech.) =gruista= * sub =grumo= * sub * grumo ???? * pt: n grumo * en: n 1. clot; 2. lump * #9674; grumose =grumose= * adj * grumose ???? * pt: adj grumoso/a * en: adj 1. clotted; 2. lumpy =grunnimento= * sub * grunnimento ???? * pt: n grunhido * en: n (action of) grunting, grunt =grunnion= * adj =grunnion= * sub =grunnir= * v * grunnir ???? * pt: v grunhir * en: v to grunt * #9674; grunnimento; grunnitor * grunnito ???? * pt: n grunhido =grunnitor= * sub * grunnitor ???? * pt: n grunhidor * en: n grunter ( * one who or that which grunts) =gruppamento= * sub * gruppamento ???? * pt: n agrupamento 1. (acto de) agrupar; 2. grupo * en: n 1. (act of) grouping; 2. group =gruppar= * v * gruppar ???? * pt: v agrupar * en: v to group =gruppetto= * sub =gruppo= * sub * gruppo ???? * pt: n grupo * en: n group * #9674; gruppar-gruppamento; aggruppar-aggruppamento =gruppuscular= * adj =gruppusculo (( =gruyere= * sub * gruyere F ???? * pt: n gruyere F (queijo de Gruyere) =gryllotalpavulgar= * sub =grypho= * sub * grypho ???? * pt: n 1. Mitol. grifo; 2. abutre * en: n 1. Mythol. griffin; 2. griffon vulture * #9674; hippogrypho etc.